


electric blue

by binoculars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, POV Second Person, PWP, gender neutral reader, hey this probably isn't the grandmaster's sex style, idk man, maybe he gets bored of sensation, new and improved minorly edited because my sleep deprived ass writes one kind of sentence and that's, not good in making a story read at different rates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binoculars/pseuds/binoculars
Summary: the grandmaster gets it on with the reader but he's surprisingly considerate





	electric blue

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 2:16 am

The Grandmaster’s bedroom, or at least this one, is about as you expected it would be. Huge bed, big windows, red and white color scheme. The unexpected thing is that you’re seeing it at all, but here you are, stumbling across room with your lips locked with the Grandmaster himself. He doesn’t break the kiss when he picks you up and lies on top of you on his yielding bed. His full warm weight presses you into the silk sheets (of course he has silk sheets) and he holds your face with both hands, caressing gently as he tugs kisses down your neck. Your hands rub the back of his neck and hold on to his back as if you’d keep falling through the impossibly soft mattress if you lost your grip.  


He releases your face and moves to straddle you, pushing your vest past your arms and throwing it to the floor. He rises and you lift your hips to let him untie your belt and remove your robe. You kick off your shoes and the Grandmaster settles over you again, fingers running up and down your neck and collarbone as he kisses you roughly. He reaches under his chest to trace a hardening nub and squeezes. You make a small sound at the shock. He smiles into the kiss, his other hand stroking your jawline. He repeats the movement and you can’t tell if your lack of breath is from that or his weight. He breaks the kiss for a moment and you look at his clothes, wondering if it’s in your place to offer, but he’s moving by then and the loss of warmth distracts you. You raise your head and watch him sit comfortably next to you. You look at him for direction, trying not to let your aching show too plainly.  


“On your knees,” the Grandmaster says with a gesture, and you rise to sit on your heels obediently, not sure what to do next. He moves behind you, his robe sliding over the messy sheets and he presses your back with a hand. You realize where he’s going and drop to your elbows. He hums appraisingly and slides his hands up and down your inner thighs, before placing one on the small of your back and slipping a thumb between your cheeks. The rubbing only lasts for a moment before the warmth leaves and a finger is placed to your lips. You take it into your mouth, sucking lightly, and hear a happy “Good,” from behind you before its removal. A moment later, you feel it press into you before being enveloped and you lean back into it, back arching. He laughs and says, “Good,” again, and wiggles the warmth inside you. Your drop your head to the bed with a gasp. You gasp again when he pulls upward, lifting your ass slightly, the pressure sending a jolt of heat to your gut.

The finger stays there, but the hand on your back is removed, and you hear a bottle behind you being opened before his finger takes its leave. You catch your breath and he returns with two fingers that slide more slickly inside you and the ache sends all your thoughts straight to the throb between your thighs. The fingers press apart and in all directions and open you before they pull up again and stay there and you try to think but the controlling, gentle pressure inside you isn’t having it. He pulls them out again and you wonder at the lack of matter before he positions his hips behind you and begins to press. A choked sound escapes your throat that you don’t even register until he starts rubbing your back again.

“Baby, hey… shhh…” He trails a hand around your back as he slowly fills you. He stops and you feel him inside you and nothing else exists, nothing but you and him and the sheets pressed into your face. You shudder as he begins to move and you must be moaning something because he stops and taps his fingers against your back as if in thought. He unsheathes himself gently, but you can’t help the space left behind and you stay with face mashed into the silk sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly. You hear the Grandmaster moving behind you and try to make sense of anything.

“Come here.” You weakly rise to your elbows and crawl over the soft, yielding bed to where the Grandmaster is sitting cross-legged, robe spread to bare his lower body. He pulls you into his lap by the hips with your ankles crossed behind his back, and he presses his forehead to yours. You drop your eyes from his after a moment under his gaze. He laughs and grinds you down into him. You gasp and he kisses you hard, once, with smiling lips, before lifting your hips and slowly, slowly, filling you with a burning ache that fragments your vision.

“Baby... baby, baby,” he murmurs, rocking you as you shatter into his burning, electric pressure. You shiver despite the heat, hands fisting in the back of his silky robes as you press your face into his shoulder. Your eyes screw up and begin to prickle and you dry sob, aching with pure pleasure. He makes a humming sound you feel through your entire body while his hands rub small, cozy patterns into your back. Their long sleeves spill over you, folding you into his chest. He cradles you as you shudder into the little death.

You can hardly move, but he lifts you off his softening length and sets you in his lap again. He tips the two of you sideways and you land with a small bounce on the spongy bed. A sheet is pulled over your naked body. You hide your face in his chest. He cards through your hair gently, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of your neck. An arm is slung around your chest and a leg put over your hip, covering you. You feel the warmth radiating from him and think of nothing else as you doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first time posting writing online so feedback would b good! also first attempt writing porn. maybe not such a great combination. this was less about porn than it was about trying to start writing fiction again. i hope jeff never reads this


End file.
